1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a strut support, and more specifically it relates to a universal strut end clamp for a simple and cost effective means of installing piping and equipment supports utilizing readily available strut in commercial and industrial construction.
2. Prior Art
It can be appreciated that conduit supports utilizing strut have been in use for several years. It is common in commercial and industrial construction to group conduits and piping so they generally extend parallel with each other for relatively long distances in or close to the same plane. A typical pipe supporting structure, commonly referred to as a trapeze, based on its appearance, consists of at least two threaded rods spaced apart from each other and extending downward from an overhead structure and an angle iron or strut attached near the lower end thereof to be held in a horizontal position. The bar must be strong enough to allow several pipes to be supported on it, or suspended from it, without appreciably bending in response to the combined weight of the pipes and the conductors or liquid encased by them. It is also important that the individual piping be held in fixed selected locations on the horizontal member, which is accomplished by individual pipe clamping devices.
The problems associated with a conventional trapeze strut support are that additional labor and material are required to build the support and at least two points of attachment to the building structure are required, which invariably drives the installed cost higher. Another problem with conventional strut supports is that a tradesman is required to have in immediate stock, several different types of brackets and hardware items to attach piping or conduit to the building structure, including floor, wall and ceiling surfaces. Still another problem with conventional strut supports, welding or additional hole drilling of the support member is typically required to support several piping members to a single support. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for a simple and cost effective means of installing mechanical and electrical piping systems utilizing commonly available strut and hardware.
In these respects, the universal strut end clamp, a load bearing supporting device, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a simple and cost effective means of installing mechanical and electrical supports utilizing readily available strut and common hardware.